Mine
by joedan84
Summary: That's Chloe's kisses, Chloe's hugs, Chloe's love. Clark shows her that she doesn't need a mom to be loved.


Started and Finished: November 5, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG

Category: Drama, Angst

Spoilers: slight Lineage (not really, but you need to have seen it to understand)

Summary: That's Chloe's kisses, Chloe's hugs, Chloe's love. Clark shows her that she doesn't need a mom to be loved.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. If I did Mrs. Sullivan would be where she belonged…with Chloe!

Author's Note: I dedicate this story to Maryclare, without her it would have been Chloe/Pete and half as good! Girl, I love you!

****

Mine

A woman was playing with her daughter and son in the front yard. The air was warm, and sticky, threatening rain, but that didn't stop them. Nevertheless the sun was bright as it filtered through the leaves of the large shade trees.

The woman was laughing as she kicked a soccer ball to her son. He, in turn, kicked it to his sister. The girl was too small. She tried to kick the ball and ended up sprawled on the grass. Her bottom lip came out as tears welled up. The mother walked quickly to her side, kneeling by her. 

None noticed the young woman sitting on the park bench across the street. She was watching everything, her eyes filled with sadness. Her short, blond hair ruffled in the breeze.

"Chloe?"

She jumped at the boy's voice, not bothering to look away from the family. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was digging on your computer and this address popped up. No one knew where you were and I got worried. Lana said she thought she saw you get on the bus. What are you doing?" he asked softly, sitting beside her.

Chloe nodded at the woman and children. "You see that woman? The one with dark blonde hair?"

He looked over at the family. The woman had picked up the girl and was kissing her head. "Yeah."

"That's-" Chloe tried to say. Her voice stated to crack. "That's my mother."

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing back at Chloe.

Chloe finally looked at him. "Clark, she has been in my dreams every night since she left. I still have the picture of the three of us taken the year before she left. I _know_ it's her."

"Chloe, why are you doing this to yourself? What good is sitting over here watching her?" Clark asked, his eyes full of worry for his friend.

Chloe smiled sadly. "Look at her," she said, watching as the little girl hugged the woman tightly. "Look how happy that little girl is."

"Chloe," Clark tried to make her stop doing this to herself.

"No, Clark. That little girl is supposed to be me. _I'm_ supposed to be in her arms, getting her kisses, being told that she loves me. Not that little girl. _Me_."

"Chloe, let's go home," Clark said, standing up.

Chloe shook her head. She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't cry. "Those are _my_ smiles, _my_ hugs. They're mine. They're mine and they were taken from me."

Clark knelt in front of Chloe, putting his hands on her knees. "I know. I hate that she did that to you."

"You have no idea," Chloe said, looking over his shoulder. The woman sat on the ground as her son ran over to her. They started to laugh. 

Clark reached up to wipe a tear from Chloe's cheek. "You still have your dad. He loves you so incredibly much, Chloe. I can tell just from the way he looks at you. He adores you."

Chloe looked down at Clark. "I want my mommy," she said as the tears came in a flood.

Clark pulled Chloe into a tight hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. He stood, pulling Chloe up with him. She nestled into his chest, not caring if the whole world saw her cry.

"You don't need her love. You may not have a mom, but that doesn't mean you aren't loved. Your dad loves you. Pete loves you, Chloe. He loves you so much. I can't go a week without my mom telling me how proud she is of you, or how happy she is that we're friends. Even my dad says something from time to time. I know I've never told you this, but I love you, Chloe," Clark said, rubbing small circles on Chloe's back.

Chloe's head came up slowly to look at Clark, and he couldn't resist the urge to wipe the tears from her beautiful eyes. "You do?"

Clark nodded, a smile on his face. "Yes. I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe answered, hugging Clark again. "Can- Can we just go home? Will you take me home?"

"Anything you want," Clark replied, walking her toward his truck. His arm was firmly around her shoulders.

As they passed the small house Chloe couldn't help but look at the happy family. She shut her eyes against the image.

Clark took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. When Chloe still didn't open her eyes he kissed the back of her hand gently. "It's okay. You don't need her or them, Chloe."

Chloe nodded slowly, opening her eyes. "Because I have you. You and everyone else. Thank you, Clark."

Clark pulled Chloe's hand until she slid over to him. He put his arm around her and gave her squeeze as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way until they got back to Smallville.


End file.
